


That Summer [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartender Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bounty Hunter Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Farmer Castiel, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reunions, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Ten years ago Dean spent the summer working on Castiel Novak's farm to earn some extra money. That was the most memorable three months of his life, and now that he has an opportunity to go back to that small town, he's hopeful that he'll meet Castiel again and maybe see if the old flame can be rekindled.





	That Summer [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630678) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 



> This story has flashbacks. You will hear music start to play when the flashback starts. I hope it's not confusing. I tried to make it obvious when it was a flashback. But the story does a good job of letting you know it is a flashback so you won't be confused for long. P.S. how many times can I say flashback in one post?
> 
> Thank you to Ltleflrt for letting me podfic another story of hers. I hope to do more. Please let me know if you like this

Please leave comments and Kudos for the author of [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2630678). 

 

Download MP3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/czeur2p695x88cw/That+Summer.mp3) - MediaFire

Download MP3 [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2hp5wh8ar0xmw0v/That%20Summer.mp3?dl=0) \- Dropbox

Download MP3 [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/samantha-jean-338315591/that-summer) \- Sound Cloud

Check me out on [Tumblr](https://waywardaf67.tumblr.com/)


End file.
